


your silence is my favorite sound

by gunplay (knifeplay)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Lip sewing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Slight torture, haha fun tags, lapslock, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-07 08:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifeplay/pseuds/gunplay
Summary: with every passing second, it was like mark’s mind was becoming more and more numb. of course, he couldn’t stop crying and wailing out loud, and that only pushed jaehyun’s buttons further— but it’s fine, because he knew exactly what he had to do to shut him up for good.





	your silence is my favorite sound

**Author's Note:**

> warnings are in the tags as well but i'm mentioning again: mild gore, blood, and jaehyun fr sews mark's lips lol.  
> title from you should see me in a crown by billie eilish!  
> if any of these are disturbing for you please don't read!!

mark didn’t take jaehyun seriously, and that’s where he went wrong.

 

any sane person would obviously think jaehyun was joking when he said, “continue being a brat and i’ll sew your lips shut.” who in their right mind would actually sew someone’s lips just because they were misbehaving? so mark carried on with— what he thought to be—  playful brattiness: throwing tantrums, not eating his food, ruining all of the pretty clothes jaehyun bought him with permanent markers. because at the end of it all he knew, maybe he’d just get a few spanks or, if jaehyun really felt like it, get his ass painted blue and black thanks to the paddle.

 

but maybe he underestimated jaehyun.

 

he blinks his eyes open and attempts to rub the sleep away from his eyes, only to come to the realisation that he _can’t._ not only that, but a dull pain floods his senses and leaves his hands numb, the pain soaring in his wrists. confusion evident on his face, he turns to face his arms, trying to see the source of the ache. his eyes comically widen when he sees a rough jute rope decorating his pale wrists, so tightly wrapped that his hands are tomato red and all feeling in them gone.

 

he tries to move his legs, but in vain when he realises that those too, are secured too tightly with the same rough rope. he tries thrashing around, to somehow get up and get out of the dimly lit room he can’t recognize. letting his limbs go limp, he tries to call out for the only person he can think of at the moment.

 

“jaehyun?!” he slurs out, and as if on cue, jaehyun emerges from behind him, face devoid of any emotion and hands crossed over his chest. when his cold, barren eyes meet mark’s, so full of confusion and fear, mark freezes over. “j-jaehyun hyung? what are you-you doing?” he stutters, voice shaky and coarse.

 

“i told you, didn’t i, sweetheart?” jaehyun replies, his voice stern and condescending, and mark isn’t liking any part of this. he tries to recall the things jaehyun spoke to him all of last week, and it finally all makes sense when the words “continue being a brat, and i’ll sew your lips shut” float around in his head. his eyes turn glassy and the rush of guilt hides the fear over his face, and he’s quick to say what he thinks jaehyun wants to hear.

 

“s-sorry, jaehyun hyung! i’m so, so sorry! i’ll be a good boy, i pr-promise!” he sobs out, his voice cracking as he tries to tug at his restraints, anything to show jaehyun that he really means it, that he’s going to listen to everything jaehyun tells him from now on.

 

jaehyun isn’t convinced, and it’s doubtful a few empty promises will change that. he smirks as his eyes examine mark’s form: his frail arms and legs lying uselessly as his tears and drool stream down his face; he looks so pretty, but he sounds the exact opposite.

“so fucking loud, aren’t you? shut the fuck up for once, hm?” he yells, loud enough for mark’s bawling to come to a halt, that eventually dims down to sniffles and soft whimpers.

 

“sorry, h-hyung, ‘m sorry,” he whispers, but jaehyun only chuckles as he shakes his head. “i’m a man of my word, darling. and you’re gonna get what you deserve, now.”

 

and it’s not long before jaehyun’s placed himself on top of mark’s bare torso, straddling his chest as he digs into his pockets, pulling out a sewing needle and red thread. mark eyes widen as he squirms, pleads, begs for forgiveness, but to no avail. jaehyun clicks his tongue when mark wails particularly loudly, just as the thread passes through the needle.

 

“didn’t i tell you to shut up? what’s so hard to understand about that?” he grunts, before bending down, his face centimeters away from mark’s. he can feel the younger’s warm breath fan across his face, and a soft chuckle leaves his lips before he brings his hands up, and traces the needle over mark’s soft, pink lips.

 

“jaehff—!” mark tries to scream out, but his plea is muffled by the needle finally puncturing his skin, letting drops of crimson ooze out and stain the needle and his pretty, pale skin. he tries to scream, to speak, to let any coherent noise out, but it’s all useless. when the thread passes through his skin, he thinks he’s going to pass out: it’s unlike any other pain he’s ever experiences. the cold metal piercing through his flesh mixed with the rough texture of the thread. mark feels like he’s on fire, and there’s no way to put out the flames.

 

with every passing second, it was like mark’s mind was becoming more and more numb. of course, he couldn’t stop crying and wailing out loud, and that only pushed jaehyun’s buttons further— but it’s fine, because he knew exactly what he had to do to shut him up for good.

 

it was like the pain was never ending, like the needle had been travelling through his lips for an eternity, when really, it's probably only been a total of ten minutes. but when jaehyun tugs at the thread, tightening it as he ties it up and proceeds to cut the rest off, that's when mark howls the loudest, and immediately regrets it. the tight thread stretches against his lips and it’s no less than pure torment. jaehyun coos at the way mark’s cheeks are glistened with a fresh wave of tears, and sits up so he can see his masterpiece. he has to admit, mark’s bloody, luscious lips paired with his weak limbs and glazed eyes stirred his dick to life, and before he knew it, he was aching to get any sort of friction. but it was about mark, and jaehyun wasn’t nearly done with teaching him a lesson.

 

jaehyun steps off of mark, and continues to eye him up and down, before his eyes settle on his crotch, covered by nothing but his grey boxers. jaehyun smirks before ghosting his hand over his limp cock, fingers barely touching anything. it’s only when jaehyun proceeds to press his palm flat against mark’s cock does he jerk in response, muffled sob leaving his lips. he _knows_ , he knows he should stop trying to let any sound out if he wants to bear the least amount of pain. but the way his cock springs to life when jaehyun’s hand finally meets it is out of his control, and he obviously can’t help the precum already wetting the front of his boxers.

 

mark lets out a soft moan, barely audible to jaehyun, but it doesn’t miss the latter’s ears. his smile only grows when he hears it, knowing that whatever jaehyun does to him, at the end of the day, mark will always come back to him, begging to be played with and ruined. jaehyun traces the outline of mark’s hard cock with his forefinger, and indulges in the way mark tries so hard not to moan or roll his eyes back.

 

“let me hear you, mark. don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” jaehyun taunts. he muffles a giggle when mark softly shakes his head and tries to send a silent plea his way, as if he’s saying, “please don’t.” but jaehyun is never nice.

 

if mark had it his way, then maybe his lips wouldn’t be soaked in blood and fighting back a moan from pleasure. but maybe that’s what he gets for underestimating jaehyun.

 

the elder suddenly puts his palm flat against mark’s length, and mark can’t help it. his back arches as he lets out a smothered, high pitched moan. he had tried to let out a whiny moan, tried to push his lips apart and show jaehyun what he’s doing to the younger. but all it did was pull at the thread that bound his lips. “mmm— mmf!” was all he could let out as the thread rips through his soft tissue and a fresh new wave of blood sputters out from his mouth.

 

jaehyun feels as if he’s on cloud nine, with the way he gets to witness mark completely melt under his touch and beg for more despite the pain that overpowers the pleasure. just as he rubs his first 2 fingers along mark’s cock through his soaked boxers, mark cums, hard.

 

his eyes roll back as his back arches perfectly and lets tears flow down his face along with a strained, garbled whine tries to escape his lips. it’s as if he forgets the pain and torture for a good few seconds as his vision fills up with black dots and lets his orgasm flow through him. his arms and legs are also in pain, but nothing like his mouth, all gooey and delicious.

 

mark comes down from his high and immediately squirms at the feeling of his cum stained boxers sticking to his skin. the pain around his mouth hasn’t died down; rather, it’s sending waves of pain through his entire face. he doesn’t bother trying to let out any sound, he’s learnt from his lesson. jaehyun just stares at him throughout his orgasm, and only when mark seems to relax into the mattress, does he pull down his pants and let his cock spring out.

 

it wasn’t done just yet.

 

mark really, _really_ underestimated jaehyun.  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> got lazy but if you want a part 2 with all the sex n shid let me know!  
> twitter @eboyjaehyun


End file.
